Of Dragons and Wolves
by Division Head
Summary: Stiles knew he shouldn't have left Scott alone. Now, somehow, they had ended up in a place called Berk... with no werewolves. Only dragons.


It was an ordinary day in Beacon Hills or actually, as _ordinary_ a day in Beacon Hills could be. Despite the great weather, there really wasn't much to do. In fact, even if there were things to do, Scott doubted he would be doing any of them. After all, the recent kanima incident was only _just_ recently solved and Scott thought that he definitely deserved a break. Even though, technically, Stiles was the one who needed a break more than Scott. But no matter, Scott thought. Today was a day for relaxing and doing nothing—an ordinary day or maybe, even better, a _boring _day. Sighing contentedly, Scott let his eyes droop slowly.

_Snap!_

Brown eyes immediately turned gold as Scott shot up from the ground and looked around. He could hear some movement from behind the bushes and cautiously approached. While Scott was sure nothing too big could be hiding behind those bushes, he still acted carefully. After all, Scott thought, you couldn't really be too careful with an alpha pack in town. Tired of thinking, since that was Stiles' job, Scott proceeded to approach the bush. He carefully peeked from above and saw two snake-like eyes staring back at him. Strangely, Scott found the little thing to be quite cute… whatever it was.

"Hey there, little guy." Scott smiled. "C'mere." He said gently as he beckoned the thing to his palm. The little reptile clambered up Scott's arm and sat on his shoulder. Successful in his endeavors, Scott decided to show Allison his new pet—whatever it was.

Quietly walking to Allison's house, Scott couldn't help smiling. It might not be ordinary to find a strange reptile in the woods but at least it was harmless. And that was pretty much the definition of "ordinary" in Beacon Hills.

"Check out this little guy, Allison!" Scott called from the lawn. The window upstairs opened and Allison peeked out.

"For a second there, I thought you were talking about a little brother or something." Allison blushed as she noticed the lack of a child around. Instead, her eyes landed on the reptile on Scott's shoulder. "Hold on, I'll be down in a second."

Scott smiled as he heard Allison run down the stairs. He welcomed her with open arms as she jumped out the front door. After a brief hug, Allison stared at the thing on Scott's shoulder.

"Um, Scott?" she asked, biting her lip. "What _is _that?"

"I don't really know." Scott laughed. "But isn't it cute?"

Allison looked at her boyfriend incredulously. The animal thing was a lot of thing but it definitely was not cute. Maybe all those times he got hit in the head were finally taking its toll.

Suddenly, the thing flies off Scott's shoulder and just starts running away. Scott, being the child he is inside, naturally chased after it. Allison considered it her duty to watch her boyfriend, just to make sure he took better care of his head. So together, Allison and Scott went running after the little reptile thing in broad daylight and looking like fools.

It would have been an ordinary day, really, chasing after an animal. In any other town, it would be normal. But this was Beacon Hills and even in the beginning, Scott made the mistake of wishing for an ordinary day. They say the more you wish for something, the more you end up jinxing it. Scott, dear Scott, jinxed this rare ordinary day he so wanted. Thus, that wasn't an ordinary day anymore and nor was that an ordinary reptile.

Stiles was in his truck when it happened. He just finished parking it at the side of the road when he saw, from the corner of his eye, a very silly looking Scott and Allison running around. Now Stiles didn't know what Scott and Allison were doing, since he couldn't very well see the tiny reptile they were chasing. However, he did find out that Scott and Allison were up to some shenanigans again when a certain alpha slams his fist _very hard_ on his side window.

Muttering a curse, Stiles exited his poor truck that, by the way, always got beat up. Sighing, he looked up and saw, well, Derek Hale.

"Hello, Derek." Stiles sighed like a fed-up father. "What's Scott up to now?"

Flashing his alpha eyes, Derek once again slapped his fist on the side of Stiles' truck. "He's chasing some damn _reptile_ in the woods! In wolf form! Do you know how reckless this is?!"

Stiles ran a hand through his thick hair and thought about what to do with Scott. Derek was really getting all up in his face so he needed a solution fast.

"Let's just run after him." Stiles suggested. "Aren't you supposed to be faster than him anyway, Mr. Alpha?" Seeing Derek's face contort with anger made Stiles smirk. Unfortunately, the alpha saw said smirk and immediately grabbed Stiles by the shirt collar.

"Start running." Derek said gruffly then started to run after Scott and Allison. Stiles groaned and ran after him and soon, they were able to spot Scott and Allison.

Stiles tried to call their attention but once Scott got going with these kinds of things, there really was no stopping him. And so the chase continued with Stiles running after Derek, who was chasing after Scott and Allison, who were running after a strange reptile.

It was in some part of the giant woods that surrounded Beacon Hills did it happen. Derek noticed it first and immediately used his alpha powers (as Stiles like to call it) to stop Scott. At first, Stiles thought about why Derek didn't just do that in the first place but then he guessed that maybe that sour wolf was having some fun after all. He smirked at this but then dropped it when he saw Derek's face.

Sensing the situation, all four of them grouped together and surveyed the surrounding forest. With their backs to each other, they noticed that this was no longer the Beacon Hills woods. These woods seemed… brighter, greener, and… animated? Stiles wasn't sure but he's seen enough movies to know what was animated and what wasn't. This forest definitely looked animated. Another thing that confirmed Stiles' thoughts was the fact that he could hear _sheep_. There were absolutely no sheep in Beacon Hills, which left the question… where were they?

Finally giving up on thinking on his own, Stiles turned around so that he could ask the rest what the hell was going on.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Stiles screamed in a voice that didn't really sound like his. He screamed because instead of three people in front of him, there were two _were those dragons?_ and a girl with blonde hair he had never seen before.

"Stiles?! Stiles!" the blonde girl said. "It's me, Allison!"

"Allison! Wait, if you're Allison then that means…" Stiles eyes widened with realization as he looked to the two _yes they were dragons_ beside him. "Scott and Derek?"

As Stiles said Scott's name, the blue, rather spikey dragon perked up while the black one reacted to Derek's name. Somehow, Stiles couldn't help thinking how ironic it was that Derek was now a black dragon—emphasis on the _black._ His scales even _looked _like leather.

"Stiles! Focus!" Allison/blonde girl's voice snapped him back to reality. "Quit staring at Derek!" At that comment, Stiles blushed furiously.

In return, Stiles merely rubbed his head in frustration and decided to preoccupy himself with scenery. From the edge of the forest, he could see the sea and some Viking ships. Considering what he was wearing, Stiles came to the obvious conclusion that they had somehow arrived at a strange Viking-dragon-animation land. He didn't really get it but he was pretty used to weird things happening all the time. After all, he did live in Beacon Hills.

Stiles was interrupted from his reverie when a big Viking guy, who looked to be the chief, came lumbering in the forest.

"Hiccup! This is where you've been!" The big Viking guy said. Stiles immediately looked behind him to see if there was anyone there. It was only Allison who was just as surprised as he was.

Stiles was surprised by a very hard pat in the back by the surprisingly close Viking guy. Dragon Derek, seeing this, growled and nearly pounced on the Viking.

"What's wrong with Toothless today, Hiccup?" the man said. "Come along, we should be heading home. You too, Astrid." With that, the Viking began to walk back with Stiles right beside him.

Allison stared curiously at Stiles or was it Hiccup? She didn't really know. This was a strange place they landed in. if only she hadn't encouraged Scott to chase that damn reptile. Speaking of Scott… Allison looked to the blue dragon beside her.

"Um, Scott?" she asked hesitantly. Slowly, the dragon looked up and walked closer to Allison. He nuzzled her face and whined a bit, as if complaining.

"Yep, that's Scott all right." Allison joked. She gave Scott a pat on his… wings (Allison still found this whole thing very strange). She looked around and noticed that Derek (Toothless?) had already gone and followed Stiles and the Viking. Left alone and not knowing where to go, Allison and her now dragon boyfriend curled up on the forest floor and decided to just sleep their current problems away—at least until Stiles got back.

"Sleep tight, son." The Viking, who Stiles has already guessed was Hiccup's dad, had brought him to a room. Surprisingly, even dragon Derek could fit in there.

"Er, you too, dad." Stiles said, unsure. It was apparent to Stiles, since he was rather smart, that they had somehow found themselves in an entirely different world or universe. With dragons. After werewolves, nothing could really surprise Stiles anymore. He just learned to go with the flow.

Without anything else to do, Stiles clambered up the bed and watched as dragon Derek surveyed his wooden… stump. Growling a bit at the accommodations, Derek grumpily settled down on his so-called bed. For some strange reason, Derek was out like a light.

Smiling to himself, Stiles looked at the sleeping dragon and decided to get some sleep himself. Unfortunately for him, he managed to notice a certain similarity between this place and back home.

"Even here, I have no mom." Stiles whispered to no one. He sighed and then turned over to try and get some sleep. On the other side of the room, Derek slightly opened his eyes and stared sadly at Stiles. Somehow, Derek felt, becoming a dragon was affecting his emotions and he was feeling a great need to help his owner.

_Wait, since when was Stiles his owner?!_

The next day, Stiles woke up to a sleeping woman in his room. In fact, she didn't look like she was sleeping, but rather, more like _unconscious._ She was obviously a Viking lady and from the looks of the bags under her eyes, Stiles assumed that she had children of her own.

"Derek," Stiles accused. "What did you do?"

Derek the dragon looked at Stiles with a tilted head, acting absolutely cute. Even if Derek could speak, Stiles doubted that he _would_ speak. After all, this was Derek he was talking about.

"Bring her back to where you got her!"

Meanwhile, Derek, in his new dragon mind, was thoroughly confused. He was also very frustrated. He did not _want_ to be a dragon; he was an alpha! This was definitely new to him and being stuck as a dragon messed up with his emotions too much. Derek could not understand why Stiles was so angry at him. He didn't do anything wrong… right? At least, that was what Derek's dragon mind thought. Even more frustrated and confused, dragon Derek let out a small whine before bounding out the window like a cornered teenager (except, obviously, with windows instead of doors.)

Stiles, on the other hand, was now left very confused with a random woman in his room. Feeling duty bound, Stiles decided to secretly return the unconscious Viking to her rightful home. Of course, he had to do this without getting seen by Hiccup's dad or anyone else in the village. This was going to be a very long day.

Stiles' breakfast was interrupted by a hard knock on the door. He looked to his so-called dad as the big viking stood up from his chair and made his way to the door. Once Stoick, the name of Stiles Viking dad (apparently), opened the door, a small child came running in.

"Someone left my mom outside my door!" the child wailed. Derek immediately lookd up sheepishly while Stiles abruptly choked on his food. Stoick looked at him suspiciously.

"It's just… well, you know," Stiles started blabbering. "Strange! It, um, surprised me! Yeah. Yeah, that's it."

Both Stoick and the child looked at him like he was crazy. Then, surprisingly, they looked at each other in a I-think-we-should-take-this-outside-since-that-guy-is-pretty-weird way. Strange, since the child looked to be barely seven years old. Stiles inwardly groaned as the two left, whispering and snatching glances of him.

"This is all your fault." Stiles said to his dragon.

Derek, in response, simply glared at Stiles.

Stiles wondered where Allison and Scott were. He hoped they weren't up to the usual mischief and trouble. But Stiles did not really have time to worry. Ever since they arrived to this dragon place, he had had more responsibilities than ever.

First of all, Stoick was pretty much useless in anything related to house work. Stiles guessed that since he was the chief of the village, he probably had other things to worry about. But _still. _There was always dust everywhere, clothes and shoes were almost never washed and Stiles had to do _all _the cooking!

Despite all the jobs, Stiles kept a close on Derek. He seemed to be watching Stiles closely, though Stiles could not fathom why. It was strange and slightly unnerving. Luckily, Derek didn't pull a random lady from the village again, like last time. Stiles wondered when they would get back to Beacon Hills. He missed his truck. He missed his _real _dad. But most of all, he missed technology.

Meanwhile, Scott and Allison were off having an adventure of their own. After visiting the training facility, they decided that Scott should learn how to fly so that they could explore the rest of the island.

As they were walking around town, the dragon-boy couldn't help noticing how well known Astrid was. Especially to the boys. They would greet 'Astrid' and send her very flirtatious looks. That, of course, sent Scott into a frenzy. He would growl and threaten to pounce at them while they would abruptly step back, and ask Allison what was wrong with her dragon. She would just smile and make up and excuse but in the end, they all ran away like little girls.

"Scott, be nice." She whispered as they continued on the path. He would just smirk, or at least that's what he thought he was doing. It was, after all, hard to when you're a dragon.

After a long walk, they finally reached a beach. They decided to go there because if ever Scott fell, it would be into the salty water.

The blue dragon looked at Allison as if he were saying, "Now, what?"

Allison looked bad and yelled at him, "What are you waiting for?!"

Scott shrugged then extended his wings and in the process, knocked Allison over. Scott let out a strange, high-pitched roar as if to say, "Sorry!"

"It's all right. I'm not hurt." Allison reassured him while patting his head. She stepped back to give him space.

The first few attempt of Scott were total failures. All Allison would do is laugh as he awkwardly landed into the water each time.

"Scott, it's almost sunset. Give it up. Let's go find Derek and Stiles." Allison said. After almost a day of her pet dragon's very graceful landings, she began to grow tired. But, Scott refused to give up. Yet, that just led him to even more mishaps.

"Scott… C'mon…" Allison complained.

However, Scott did not hear her. Instead, he cleared his mind and let his instincts take over. He unfurled his wings and leaped into the air. He felt the wind catch him as he soared higher and higher.

"Scott!" he heard Allison shout, amazed.

With a beat of his strong wings, he turned to go back to shore. He attempted to land but that only lead him to eat sand. Allison burst into laughter yet again but after climbed onto his back. He took off and proceeded to explore every inch of the island.

Allison could not contain her excitement. She pointed enthusiastically at every unusual but stunning formations, and gasped at every breathtaking view that seemed to change everywhere they would go. Scott liked to fly fast and dive unexpectedly just to hear Allison's shrieks and even more laughs. But after a while, he beat his wings at a steady pace and flew towards the horizon.

Unfortunately for Stiles, he jinxed himself when he thought about Derek and his antics. Because the next day, it happened again. Stiles could not, for the life of him, figure out why Derek was doing these things. He very much did not enjoy waking up and seeing middle-aged mothers in his room.

Rubbing sleep from his eyes, Stiles got up from bed, when finally, it clicked.

Middle-aged _mothers!_

But Stiles needed to make sure. He looked at Derek the dragon and was surprised to find him actually look… caring. There was nothing more Stiles needed than Derek's facial expression.

Stiles thought it must have been the hectic schedule in the dragon village place that was rally able to show Stiles lack of well, a mom.

"Aww," Stiles cooed. "Did you just want to help?"

Derek, pleased that Stiles had finally noticed, bounded around the room—leaping around and stretching his wings.

"Wow, happy Derek is weird." Stiles accidentally said out loud. The nightfury stopped and looked at him again. However, Stiles did not let this phase him (like usual), instead he grinned. "But it is pretty nice."

"This is so romantic." Allison sighed. Scott made a sound to agree.

"I'm glad we hung out today." Allison continued. Scott nodded. "And, I wish you were human again. It sucks not being able to talk to you." Allison said, sadly while Scott smiled to himself.

Night was about to fall on the island. They sky was more purple than orange now. Scott decided to head back "home." They flew for a while before reaching the forest.

Allison lay on the head of Scott and stroked his scales. She whispered, "Thank you," before kissing the top if his head. That, for some strange reason, made Scott's wings lose control.

Both dragon and owner started to panic. Allison was telling Scott to pull up but the dragon's mind was too scrambled. To make long story short, they crash landed into the dark woods.

After a short while, they emerged in the clearing where Stiles and dragon Derek were waiting.

"What happened?" Stiles asked when she saw the two lovebirds covered in mud and dirt, with twigs in Allison's new blonde hair and small scratches on Scott's dragon body.


End file.
